Othinus
by addikhabbo
Summary: So apparently New Testament 9 stories are the new it. So, cause I can't help but indulge myself, here at thee!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from the materials I use.

Author's Note: Apparantly, Othinus Fics are the new it around here. That or I've been getting the wrong message. Anyway, here's my version of New Testament 10 what if.

Part 1

"_Then I will save you. Even if it means fighting the entire world!_"

Othinus gasped from where she kneeled. Touma thought she looked cute even though she's injured and wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

Then…

"There they are!" A familiar voice said from behind him. He glanced back and saw Lessar, Index, Mikoto, and Birdway running up to them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing idiot!?" Birdway exclaimed, her eyes dashing between Touma and Othinus.

He knew this was going to take a while, and, as he clenched his right fist, explained the situation to his comrades.

"I'm saving her."

Part 2

"What is it this time?"

"They've located Othinus in Sargasso." Vascilla grinned as she kept on watching the movement of their lips. "Even better, the hero and his harem are confronting her right now."

Kanzaki widened her eyes in surprise. Vascilla chuckled at the slight reaction.

"What did you expect, Kanzaki-san?"

"Nothing. Just a little jumpy is all."

In truth, Kanzaki wondered why she felt a trepidition at all.

Then…

"Shit." Vascilla swore, rushing as she pulled something from her hair.

It was a small charm made of parchment.

(Hmm?)

"Extraction Force! Retreat! I repeat, retreat!"

Sasha, who wore binding clothes all over her body, blinked as she held a hammer in her arm.

"A supplementary question: What do you think you're doing?"

"It's Othinus! I don't know how she's done it, but-"

Vascilla's thoughts were cut off as Sister Agnese rushed from the corridor.

"It's Kamijou! He's on their side!"

Kanzaki's eyes widened and her mind was immediately filled with confusion.

(What?)

Checking over the world leaders, they were indeed in a bit of a state of panic. She looked back at Vascilla and Agnese.

"Tell me everything."

Agnese inhaled a fresh breathe of air, and immediately rushed with the information she somehow gained.

"It's Othinus! She somehow manipulated Kamijou into helping her!"

"A question: How can that be?" Sasha asked as the four women started walking away.

"What do you mean, love?" Vascilla grinned, and Sasha slowly picked up the hammer she placed on her belt.

"First Answer: The esper known as Kamijou Touma is immune to magic."

"It's true, but remember that Gremlin is not limited to magic." Kanzaki slowed down her pace. She began worrying for the safety of that child, and her caretaker. If Imagine Breaker was manipulated, what are the odds of the other members being affected as well?

"So you're saying Gremlin used the power of science?" Vascilla narrowed her eyes. "Seems legit."

"Second Answer: We shouldn't limit ourselves just because he's turned, right?"

"That is correct." Agnese answered. "If he were alone that is."

Sasha tilted her head, and Vascilla just shrugged as Agnese narrowed her eyes. They all looked at Kanzaki for the answer everyone knew.

Kanzaki sighed.

"He's not alone."

Part 3

"And that's what happened." Touma smiled as he scratched his back. He stood 7 meters apart from the 4 angry women.

No wait, kids!

Mikoto narrowed her eyes as electricity sparked from her hair.

"So what you're telling me, is, you're protecting the leader of a multi-national terrorist organization, even if it means declaring World War 4, just to protect her and make her smile?"

Her smile's kind of creepy, if Touma was honest. But he laughed it off nonetheless, at least someone gets him!

"Yes! That's exactly it, Biri-biri-san! So, do we have an understanding… GAH! Stop attacking me!"

Touma blocked another railgun as Birdway rushed past him and onto Othinus. Just as she raised her wand when they were less than a meter apart, Othinus clapped her hands.

And Birdway flew away.

"Gah! Othinus! She might die from that!" Touma gasped, then a rain of liquid spears headed their way.

He flicked one of the spears, turning it back into liquid, causing a chain reaction and forming a slight blindspot. Meanwhiles, Lessar seemed content on staring at him.

Creepy.

Just then…

"Stop it! My scalp! My beautiful scalp!"

It seems Index is done talking as well, going for the best route she could think of at the moment. Sphinx meanwhile greeted their new friend, purring as Othinus scratched the cat's little ears.

"Othinus, a little help wouldn't hurt once in a while you know!?" Touma grabbed Index by her shoulders and carried her off his head.

"It's not enough… I'm not enough…" Lessar started muttering from behind him as he tried to reason with a cannibalistic Index.

"Ne, Touma keeps on flirting with women!" She complained as he put her down.

He looked back at Othinus, and their eyes met, making her blush and giggle as she seemed off in her own little world.

He sighed. He knew it would come to this.

"Okay, I don't know what the hell's going on but, Othinus, are you okay!?" A brown girl wearing nothing but overalls rushed to her superior.

Othinus just held her palm gently against her face as she blushed and wiggled and giggled.

"Yes."

"This… This is beyond logical! Touma! Do you have any idea what's going to happen if this keeps up!?" Mikoto screamed at him, looking very angry.

He sighed and checked the current roster before answering.

"Let's wait for Birdway, oh wait nevemind."

Birdway glared at him, or rather, at someone past him. From her spot with Sphinx and Marian, Othinus merely grinned.

Birdway looked back at Touma, with Index, Mikoto, and Lessar gathering and forming a circle on one side as Othinus and Marian were at the other.

"I know it seems unreasonable but this isn't right."

"You mean the fact that she's a girl?" Mikoto kept glaring at him. Purple sparks began emmiting from her hair once more.

"No, that's not it at al- WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT!?" Touma was slowly but surely, getting tired of raising his right hand against Mikoto.

Birdway raised her hand to quell their childish debate.

"If I may, we're going based on the assumption that she's changed. Given everything you've told us, she could've just used an illusion on you."

Touma shaked his head and closed in the 2 meter difference between him and Birdway. He held her hands, making her blush and the others gasp, and placed both of her tiny palms against his chest.

"I'm not lying Birdway. I'm trusting you with this information. Do you trust me?"

"Id-idiot! Hmp! Of course I trust you!" Birdway looked away, blushing crimson red.

Touma smiled. He knew his friends wouldn't let him down at the most critical of moments. Though, he wondered how long this was going to take.

"Um, you can let go now."

Birdway's face blushed crimson red as she immediately took her hands back away from his and jumped a good 2 meters away from him, reforming the half circle surrounding Touma.

"(I-Incredible. So this is the secret of the Kamijou Faction…)" Lessar seemed content on murmuring to herself.

"So, what now Touma?" It was Mikoto this time who asked him. Touma glanced at Index, wondering why she's not talking.

And he lost his breathe. There she is, giving him her radiant smile.

"It's called Imprinting." Othinus said to no one in particular from behind him.

"Or Stockholm Syndrome." It seems the members of Gremlin are in their own little world, making Touma wonder what the hell they were talking about.

"It is more likely a combination of both. Judging from the information I've compiled on the two, Touma and Index imprinted themselves on each other when he saved her, and are now living a symbiotic relationship based on the Stockholm Syndrome."

Man, Touma didn't know Sphinx was that smart! He should ask the cat to help him with his homework some more…

Wait, what?

"Did that cat just talk!?" Mikoto exclaimed. She was pointing her index finger at Sphinx.

"I knew about the urban legend of a talking golden retriever, but a cat talking is on a whole new level!"

Touma didn't know what to say, for he too is shocked from the fact that Sphinx is sentient.

"I knew it all along! Yay!" Index rushed over to Othinus side and swiped Sphinx; raising the little cat into the air and started singing Kumbaya.

"Ha! As if! I'll show you a giant talking sea-monster when we get to England! Just you wait, wise-old man!" Lessar seemed determined on getting Touma to do whatever it is she's deemed worthy of his attention.

Birdway just sighed before glaring back at Othinus, who kept on grinning whenever Birdway does that.

However, the sudden rise of tension warned everyone of an incoming attack.

Just then…

BANG! Index was shot dead by what appears to be a sniper, with her head bleeding fervently. She fell down the edge of Sargasso.

No.

This can't be happening.

"Fuck!" Touma tried rushing for her, before Marian grabbed his right arm from where she knelt beside Othinus.

He glared at her, but then stopped.

From her palm, was a micro-baby with glowing red wings.

Index.

The micro baby flew to Touma's head and nested there, before sleeping and evaporating into light.

Touma didn't know what just happened. All he knows is that Index's body's been killed, but her soul's now resting within his own.

He smiled, he's never felt so complete.

(Pervert! Kya!)

(Ah Index-san! This Kamijou-san can't take it if you start biting my mind! So please just calm down!)

"What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened." He heard Mikoto speak from behind him. Touma checked her, no, his allies as the sunset shined over his form on the cliff.

"It's alright. She's safe." He smiled, immediately removing Mikoto's doubts.

Or not. She might deduce a connection to Agitate Halation if this keeps up. Not that she's mistaken, but-

"There they are! Put your hands where we can see them!"

A group of soldiers rushed, seemingly occupying the entire island as they surrounded Touma's rogue gallery. One of them appears to be the commander, speaking over in english.

"You are so making this up to me!" Mikoto complained as she focused on the soldiers. She held a coin in her right hand.

"Agreed. One date would suffice." Birdway turned her want into a cup, slowly forming a stream of water over them.

"Wah! Index just died and this is how you all react? Fine then! Oh yeah!" Lessar wielded a spear horizontally on her left hand as her tail wagged about in delight.

"Geeze Bersi. When are you ever wrong?" Marian grinned as she held a golden saw in her right hand and a sword in her left. Sphinx mewed from her left shoulder.

Wait, Bersi?

Touma checked on Othinus, who's next to Marian. The Magic God winked at him and mouthed a stream of words, causing a chain reaction.

"Gah! My head hurts! Index is literally giving me a migraine!" Touma rushed for the nearest soldier and punched him off the island made of boats.

Then the Military opened fire. Mikoto fired her railgun, knocking out an attack helicopter while blocking all the bullets with her electromagnetism.

Another soldier aimed at her with a rocket launcher.

Boom!

The soldier's left hand was sliced off and was used as a sling-shot at another as Marian finished him off with a kick to the head. She rushed in for more of the soldiers, with Lessar covering her trail.

The two girls complemented each other, Lessar blocking the possible attacks with her tail and spear as Marian dealt the damage to all their enemies. Sphinx, Bersi, Kihara Kagun, Kihara Sphinx(?) seemed determined on helping with the battlefield as he kept on whispering information upon information on the two girls.

Othinus just yawned from where she knelt. All the other technological weapons from the United States were already taken down. Of course she made insurance just in case this event occurred.

Birdway grew bored as she burned another soldier who aimed his assault rifle on Touma.

"Concentrate you numb-skull!"

"Alright, alright, sheesh!" Touma laughed an awkward laugh before kicking an assault rifle that wasn't working properly. He just now realized the others were forming a barrier around him and Othinus.

The question is, how long can they keep this up?

He took a pistol from the unconscious soldier and put a bullet in the legs of the soldier's compatriots. Touma truly regrets hurting others, so he tries to make the shots as non-lethal as possible.

He dashed for another soldier and used his face as a platform for jumping. Touma jumped a good few meters in the air, and aimed his gun at the one wielding a rocket launcher.

Their eyes met, and the weapons fired.

Boom!

Touma was pushed back to the ground by the aftershock of the mismatched encounter. He grinned as his head fell on Othinus' slender legs.

"My, my. Someone's impatient." She brushed his hair.

"Sigh. I can't believe we just did that."

Yes. From around them, all the soldiers were taken down. There may be some permanent damage, but that's nothing a little magic can't fix.

"Well hotstuff, are you ready for round two?" She grinned. From this distance, he could smell the Magic God's rather alluring scent.

?

Wham!

Birdway flew towards them. Othinus grabbed the girl with her hair before laying her down near the cliff. She immediately healed Birdway's wounds and reattached her missing leg.

(That's just begging for it Touma! Does she not know she's tempting fate?)

(Calm down Index. It still feels weird that you're in me though.)

(Ah! Pervert! Touma is a pervert for making double entendres! Kya!)

Touma sit back up and shook his head. In front of him and Othinus, stood two figures.

A blonde woman with blue eyes, who wore a thick colored jacket, googles on her forehead, and a work apron grinned. From beside her, a blonde and curly haired woman wearing medieval armor cracked her knuckles.

Touma knew this is where the real battle began. They were surrounded by knights all over. It seems the real fight between science and magic has just started.

Mikoto, Lessar, and Marian jumped back to their general direction. They were wounded and tired.

Touma moved in front of their rebel force to talk with the leader of the second wave of attack.

"Second Princess Carissa, listen I'm-"

"Shut up boy." The fiery princess glared at him. "Do you have any idea who your'e up against?"

Touma sighed. He knew it would come to this. Before he could reply, Knight Leader and Acqua rushed for him.

He didn't really want to fight them. Touma just wanted to protect the girl who commited mass genocide against the world in her attempt at recreating Ragnarok.

Was that a crime? Maybe, but she's changed now.

"I'm sorry young man." Knight Leader grinned at Touma as he and Acqua raised their respective swords.

Boom!

And they flew away.

Beside Touma, another kid with white hair and red eyes grinned a devilish grin.

"Wow hero! Who the fuck would think you'd be rushing World War 4!? Can't make up your mind huh?"

Touma smiled. Beside him, stood Accelerator, Academy City's number 1 level 5 Esper. And-

PARARARARARA!

White Rhinocerus beetles, the size of a miniature car, flew about. And they opened fire.

"Protect the second princess!" All the knights drawed their swords and charged for the Rhinocerus beetles, who landed in front of Touma and acted as a shield.

The clash began.

Beside Touma, on his right stood Accelerator and on his left, a very beautiful white man. This is Dark Matter, Academy City's 2nd strongest Esper.

They were facing off against the second princess, who was flanked by Silvia and Brunhild on either side of her.

"I admit, that was a fine technique Magic God." Carissa complimented Othinus. "Who knew that by manipulating this idiot in front of you, you could restart World War 4?"

"…"

"Not the talkative type I see." She regained her sight on Touma. "Boy, just so you knw, the number of people who's corpses you'll make will destroy your entire reputation."

Touma grinned. "I never fought for my country."

Carissa sighed, and took a shard from her breast. It was a broken piece of Curtana Second.

"I really hate this sword." She murmured, and the the opposing forces clashed.

Carissa threw a 4 dimensional beam at Touma, who blocked it with his right hand. Just then, Silvia and Brunhid came from the beam in their attempt at a surprise attack.

Accelerator dashed forward, covering Touma as he threw a jab at both Saints. Brunhid flew a kilometer to their right, but Silvia took it without breaking a sweat.

"You can't hurt me with mere physics boy!" She threw her rope for Accelerator.

The number 1 immediately burrowed to the ground, grabbing Silvia's right leg and forcing her to go with him. Meanwhile, Carissa took down one Rhinocerus beetle after another, with seemingly no end to them.

"We can do this! Let us show these terrorists what happens when they cross England!" She screamed her battle cry and charged for Touma.

"Here here!" All the knights of England grinned like there was no tomorrow as they threw beams and sliced Rhinocerus beetles with fervent bloodlust.

"If you think you can win against my team without your allies, I'll break that pathetic illusion of yours!" Touma dashed forward, blocking beam after beam of telesma as he dashed for Carissa.

Boom!

"That's our idiot! Allelujah he's annoying!" Mikoto held bullets with her electromagnetism, and threw one railgun after another like a machine gun that shoots bullets at the speed of sound.

Carissa horizontally slashed Touma as he threwhis clenched fist for her face.

He blocked her attack and grabbed her left arm, which held the sword, as Carissa grabbed his leftm forcing them into a temporary stalemate.

"Hey, when this is all over, wanna go out on a date? I'm super horny!" She grinned and pullled her head back, before throwing it at him.

Touma felt pain, but not as much pain as when Index repeatedly bit his head.

"What!? Since when has this been going on!?" Touma struck her jaw with his forehead and the two jumped back a couple of meters apart.

"Look around you Touma! This is what it means to be in the eye of the storm!"

Part 4

Mikoto kept on firing her railguns at Acqua, who blocked them with a water dragon. Just then, Accelerator threw Silvia unto him before dashing at the group of knights. Lessar and Birdway parried Knight Leader blow for blow as they threw beams, flames, and Telesma itself at the Knight who moved at super sonic speed.

Knight Leader didn't have time for them though, even though he could take them out right away. The formations of the White Rhinocerus beetles were designed for defense, and outnumbering.

There was no end to them.

Knight Leader sliced a good ten Dynastinae tank bullets before cutting over thirty Rhinocerus White beetles. He attempted cutting the electric girl, and made his mistake.

She was cut alright, but then she turned into white goo.

(They could shape-shift? Crap!)

He took a moment to think, and it cost him as the opposing power, who held Aqcua's sword dashed for him. The white haired boy thought he could just use someone else's weapon willy nilly huh?!

"Turn to zero!" Knight Leader let the sword hit him, and just as he suspected, it did nothing.

He aimed his own sword for Academy City's number 1, belatedly realizing the enemy kicked a pebble four times the speed of sound for his forehead.

Knight Leader took it in full stride and sliced the enemy.

At least, that's what should've happened. The sword cracked and his hands broke as Accelerator took his face and slammed him to the ground, against all odds, knocking Knight Leader out.

Part 5

"Sigh. What will you do after this, boy?" Carissa asked Touma, seemingly indifferent to the battlefield as a whole.

"What I have to. She's just like you princess! Why can't you see that!?"

"National pride, duh." She grinned and he glared, before Carissa dashed at him with Curtanna Second, moving at the speed of sound.

Woosh!

Someone's right limb was cut off.

Carissa gasped, as her right limb was held by red wings, coming from Touma's back.

"This is impossible! You aren't supposed to be capable of using magic!" She jumped back 2 dozen meters, as her knights rushed over to protect her.

"I'm not alone." Touma smiled as the red wings flapped about. He's in total bliss.

(I'm sorry Index.)

(It's fine Touma. I forgive you.)

(Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you.)

(Pervert!)

Touma repeated his words as he gave her the kindest glare he could muster.

"I'm not alone."

Just then, a UFO appeared before them, opening its hatch from above.

"Do it now!" Touma screamed, and all the White Beetles gathered their comrades and flew to the ship.

"Don't let them get away!" Carissa took another piece of Curtanna Second in her left hand and threw a vortex of white energy capable of cutting dimensions.

To her surprise, all the White Beetles formed into one giant blob and smashed right for the island.

To make it worse, the white haired boy threw a building at her from the other side.

And Gremlin got away.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKK!" She screamed as telesma exploded from within her, destroying the blob and the the city.

But Gremlin got away.

Part 6

In a certain foodchain in Academy City, a unique group of individuals stood out as they ate their share of the meal.

"What now?" Asked Mikoto, as she took the side near the window, sipping her excellent drink.

"We win, stupid." Replied Accelerator, who was right by her. "Fuck! Why the hell am I flanked by kids!?"

"Sheesh, no need to get grump." Replied Kakine, who ate his share of the fries. He was by Accelerator's right.

In front of them, on the other side of the table sat Kamijou, who was flanked by Othinus on his right and Leviana Birdway on his left. Also, it seems Birdway's wounds have magically disappeared.

"Wow. I cannot believe I lived through that." Spoke their current ring leader, Kamijou Touma, hero of World War 3, and Instigator, or at least accomplice, to the events that will slowly but surely lead to World War 4.

Puff!

Before their eyes, a baby girl wearing a miniature nun's habit appeared and nested on Touma's head.

She yawned like a cat, and crawled her way to Touma's lap, with the latter hugging her. This caused a tinge of jealously over Mikoto.

"What the fuck is that? An ethereal being made from AIM diffusion fields?" Accelerator asked, before second-guessing himself by saying, "You know what? Magic right? Yeah never mind."

"It's like an enforced symbiotic relationship. I turned Index's soul more flexible, making her fuse, or at least be with Touma without Imagine Breaker interfering."

"You know there are a lot of contradictions in what you just said right?" Accelerator scratched his head, trying to analyze magic is tough work! Fuck it!

He reached for his fries, only to find it empty. He looked around, and found over 5 culprits eating his food.

Othinus glared at Accelerator. "You dare question a god?"

"God my ass! If you were so strong, how come you can't fight back against our enemies back there huh?"

Othinus made another fry, fascinating Accelerator. To break the laws of conservation of mass on its own is impressive, but it'll take more than that to stop him, or the peopl they're up against.

"I just did dummy. I brought all of Mikoto's clones back to life."

"…"

Silence entered the table for a good'ol ten seconds before everyone, Touma excluded, started asking questions.

"What!? You better not be lying bitch!"

"Relax Accelerator, she's totally telling the truth."

"Shut up Beetle! How in the fuck can this weak bitch resurrect the dead huh!?"

"Oh… My… God!"

"Gah! Stop hugging me railgun!"

"Accelerator! They're back! You can finally properly apologize to them!"

"That still doesn't!-"

"Apprentice, shut up."

"Levy, I think you're a little too rough on him."

"You too Dark Matter. And don't call me Levy."

Accelerator was hyperventilating, what with Mikoto strangling his neck with her arms as she cried that their sins are finally forgiven.

"It is true, says Misaka as Misaka agrees. How did Misaka get here anyway, says Misaka as Misaka wonders how many times she said Misaka."

And just like magic, Othinus teleported Last Order onto his lap.

"Man! I want me one of those!" Exclaimed Dark Matter, who's still fascinated with the concept of magic.

"How did you do it anyway, Othinus?" Leviana Birdway inquired, with the curiosity eating her up from the inside.

"It's simple. I'm still a fairy." Othinus spoke so casually.

"What? You're a fairy!?" Accelerator exclaimed. He felt like he's losing his mind. Speaking of which, it's returned back to normal thanks to the clones. They really are back.

"Just to prove it to you, your battery's been running nonstop for the last 5 days, correct?" Othinus narrowed her eye, as she ate one of his fries.

His fries.

"My fries!" Accelerator applied the laws of physics into his fries, ridirecting them from the opposing force known as Othinus. He smacked the table, sending a slight vibration as he sent the last remaining fries into his mouth.

Index flew in and swooped three from the air before returning to Touma's lap and sleeping as she bites her fries.

(My fries!)

Leviana Birdway formed a piece of telesma, unleashing raw power to redirect 2 of those oh-so-delicious fairy fries into her fingers.

(My fucking fries!)

Time seemed to slow down, as the last remaining fry aimed for Accelerator's mouth. He ignored the crying girl beside him as he reached for the stars.

Just then, a thought came through.

(If my powers really are back, then how come I can't repel this stupid railgun?! Wait, my reflection only reflects threats unless I order my power to specifically reflect something. That means!-)

"Misaka has the one remaining fry, says Misaka as she sticks it in her nose!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMNNNNN BRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSS!" Accelerator screamed up high into the heavens as Mikoto finally laughed a good laugh.

Dark Matter was seeing all these events, and felt bliss seep into his heart.

So this is what it means to have friends, huh?

"By the way, Othinus-san, what do you mean exactly when you said you were a fairy?"

"Hmm. I can't accomplish what it is I desire, a negative effect of a certain spell. Therefore, literally speaking, I can do anything but what I want when the moment I desire to alter the probabilities of reality."

"Hmm. So in other words, by reverse engineering your power, you could actually gain anything you want, right?"

"Yes, that's exactly it." Othinus made a canon filled with fries, and aimed it at Accelerator.

Boom!

Accelerator tried re-directing the attack, but figured out they're 'magic' so he can't actually reflect them.

"Gah!" Accelerator was suddenly out of breathe, as the fairy fries were forcibly inserted into him.

Accelerator, Academy City's number 1 Level 5, fainted due to fries.

"Wow! Misaka thought you were bluffing, but after checking the memories from the will of the Misaka Network, she found out you were not! Says Misaka as Misaka jumps on the table."

Touma smiled as Index held his thumb with both her tiny hands.

"So Othinus, thinking what I'm thinking?"

Silence filled the table, yet again as Touma becomes the center of attention no matter what he does.

Othinus blushed, yet again. "Touma, I, I'll do anything you say. So please be gentle to me."

(What?)

Suddenly, Mikoto lost her cool as she sent another bolt of electricity aimed for Touma. Unfortunately, of rather fortunately, it seems the silver hair, who's become a manifestation of Touma's will, seems capable of eating anything; her electricty, which was filled with 1 million bolts, were eaten by the baby angel.

"Ora Biri-biri san! What is up with you lately! Is it that time of the month again?"

Mikoto seeped into strength she didn't know she had, and threw the unconscious Accelerator at Touma and Index, who's hiding behind his back with her beautiful red wings.

She forgot the fact that Last Order was on top of Accelerator's head.

"Misaka is curios about the laws of physics being broken, says Misaka as she realizes she's been rushing at the savior with her own savior for over 3.5 seconds now."

"Whoa! Radicool!" Dark Matter seemed extremely enthused about the new development.

"That's so awesome, a fitting ability for a Magic God." Nodded Birdway, like the wise sage she is.

"Ura ura!" Index seemed content as she slept on Touma's head again, before her caretaker placed her back on his chest as he hugs her gently.

"Othinus…"

"Yes Touma?"

"Could we get serious for just a bit?"

"Oh whatever do you mean, Touma?"

Touma sighed. She's been avoiding the topic for quite some time now.

"Have you been altering reality?"

"Hmm, wish I could."

"?"

Othinus placed Accelerator back on his spot, still unconscious, as Last Order plays with his face. Everyone else has their eyes on the Magic God turned Fairy.

"Is it true? About the Utopian world?" Mikoto inquired. She seemed to have realize that she and Accelerator were slowly getting along.

"It was a possibility, yes."

"Man, you really are strong." Dark Matter seemed content with that knowledge because he finally stood up. "Well, whatever happens onward, see you!"

Kakine vanished into thin air, and Accelerator fell to his side, kicking Mikoto. Irritated, Mikoto pushed him under the table.

"So you can make a Utopian society, then, right?" Touma wondered. It would be a wonder if everyone was happy again. Truth be told, that utopian dimension he destroyed was still eating him up and might drive him insane if he didn't do anything to fix it.

"Yes, but Touma-"

She said yes. Yes! He knew it. He knew he could count on her. So long as everyone's happy, Touma could finally rest in peace and feel welcome in this beautiful society.

"I need a trade."

"Hmm? What is it?" Touma knew this wasn't going to be given without a price. He just hoped it didn't have anything to do with his life again. No, wait, stop that train of thought.

Othinus is his friend now, so there's no way she'll betray him.

"Fuck me."

Yes, quid po quo. Equivalent exchange. He knew this was going to hurt him a bit, but…

(Wait.)

"What?" Touma must've misheard it somehow, cause there's now way-

"You heard me." Othinus grinned. "Fuck me."

"GAH!" Mikoto stood up and jumped through the window for some reason. Wait, did Othinus throw her out? No, that could not be.

"W-what are you saying Othinus? Are you okay? Do you have some kind of fairy fever or something?"

Touma reached for her head with his right arm, which she grabbed with her slender hands and sucked with her mouth.

!

"GYAHA!" Touma tried standing up, but found out he couldn't.

Othinus held his private part as she whispered some enticing words into his ears.

And kissed him, as Index stayed on his head and Leviana Birdway seemed content on watching.

"MFF!" Touma pulled back, tried removing her hand from his stuff, and found out he can't.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Othinus!?"

"I can't allow that, Touma."

"?"

"If you really want a perfect world, then you need to give me my perfect mate."

Touma's heart skipped a beat as she let go of him and stared off to the restaurant she made out of her own power.

"If you just desire a world in your image, I don't really care, so long as I'm with you."

"…"

"But I need something in return, to make it feel real. To make us, feel real."

She gave him a melancholic smile as she said this. Oh Othinus.

He reached out for her and cupped her cheeks. Touma gave Othinus the most passionate kiss he could muster.

Fuck yeah! Leviana Birdway didn't know why she's still there, but meh. She's gonna like this.

Wait, why are they looking at her? Gah!

Birdway received the best 13th birthday gift she could possibly get that day.

Part 7

It was a windowless room.

There were no doors, stairs, lifts, or corridors. As a part of the building, the room had no functionality. There was no way to enter the building except via a Level 4 esper's teleportation ability. It could have been said to be the most impenetrable stronghold.

The area was too large to be described as in-doors and there was supposedly no lighting. However, the room was filled with starry lights because of the numerous flashing screens and buttons. Equips of all sizes, thousands of cables and tubes were gathered at the center of the room like blood vessels on the floor.

An enormous cylinder was centered in the room.

It was four meters in diameter and over ten meters in height. The cylindrical container of reinforced glass was filled with a red liquid.

The color was said to represent a weakly alkaline recovery fluid. A human wearing a green surgical cloak floated upside down.

No word beside "human" could have described him. The silver-haired "human" appeared like a man but somehow feminine, like an adult but somehow childlike, like a saint but somehow criminal.

Had he obtained all of the possibilities that a "human" can only dream of? Or did he give up on all the possibilities that a "human" had?

Whichever it was, the only word that could describe him was "human".

"I've finally found it." The "human" in the cylinder spoke. He sounded like a man but somehow feminine, like an adult but somehow childlike, like a saint but somehow criminal.

"Oh did you now?"

If the "human" could only be called human, then this being can only be called "alien".

What stood before the "human" was a golden haired being, with a tall and thin stature. The expression wielded by this "alien" can only be described as something beyond human comprehension.

"I've finally found it Aiwass. You've received the set coordinates. Retrieve it immediately."

"Remember Aleister, if this dgzxaTHINGxptlk is not as intriguing as you make it out to be, I'll grow bored of it."

"It matters not what you think, now retrieve it before I remind you of who's in charge."

"Whatever loser. See you never." Aiwass vanished into the unknown territory, determined to check if the thing it's ordered to take is indeed worth value.

Part 8

Touma slept soundly, with Othinus and Birdway on either side of him in his bed in the dormitory.

Today is a goxzlpBADdsfyod day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own nor profit from any of the materials I use.

Author's Note: I can't believe I'm actually doing this but, please leave reviews for this poor onii-san! I really need something to lift the bad thoughts in my brain (thought) from lingering too much. Also, do you guys think I should change the summary?

Without further a-due, let the story start-chi!

Part 1

_Loneliness plus fear plus despair plus worth divided by self mockery…_

Part 2

16 Hours to Zero Hour.

In Academy City, a city full of Espers, there stood a boy.

He had white hair, red eyes, striped clothes and oddly enough, a choker on his neck.

His name is Accelerator, the city's most powerful esper, and once upon a time, he thought he was the most powerful being that existed in the 21st century.

He honestly believed nothing could get in his way, and was filled with so much pride and arrogance to match that belief.

Then he met Touma.

And was it a painful first greeting!

Since then, Accelerator had an increased encounter with situations that demanded his will be tested; situations that forced him to sacrifice more of his humanity than he could possibly muster.

It finally came breaking apart when he met Worst.

And just like in the fairy tales, he met the Light's Knight and shining armor; the hero who saved the say, as always, Touma.

Since then, Accelerator had an increased encounter with a supernatural phenomenon void of science, a fact thought fiction which's existence is so ironic one would think the natural world was playing a prank on him.

Magic.

That mere concept alone filled him with more questions than answers. Where did it come from? How does it work? Can I utilize it for the sisters?

But that thought came and went. So long as he has more means than necessary, Accelerator would do everything in his power to repent for all the sins he's made.

Now, that too, has come to pass.

Accelerator had arrived at a train switchyard.

Similar to a transit bus garage, it was a place where many trains were serviced and where they were kept after the last train ran. An area about the size of a school's grounds was covered in the same gravel as a train track and over 10 rails were lined up next to each other. Lined up at the end of the tracks were garages with large shutters over them making them look like rental storage areas at a port. Surrounding the entire switchyard were large numbers of metal containers used on freight trains. The containers were piled up like building blocks and they rivaled three story buildings in height. The disorderly piles made the area around the switchyard seem like a three-dimensional maze. The containers were like mountains and the switchyard itself was like the basin between the mountains.

However, more than that, it was where it all began.

It seems all the damage he's caused was finally fixed, though the electric lights still seemed broken.

He sighed.

"What do you want?"

Behind him, a girl with shoulder length brown hair and eyes, wearing a brown winter uniform followed him relentlessly; though she did stay a minimum of 7 meters apart.

"We need to talk, about everything."

This girl is known as Misaka Mikoto; the 3rd strongest esper, capable of simulating electricity to do her bidding or shit like that. She has the title of Railgun, marked after her ability to shoot some kind of laser or something. But more than that…

She was the Original source of all the clones he's killed and saved.

That is, until a certain alleged god supposedly resurrected all the clones back in Academy City.

Accelerator sighed once more; it was truly starting to get tiring. He faced the 3rd head on, knowing full well the number of shit he's done and the possible screaming.

"Thank you."

"…"

He didn't know what was happening as the event was sent a spiral wave of emotion in that switchyard.

All he knew was, his heart skipped a beat.

Part 3

15 hours 45 minutes to zero hour.

Oddly enough, there was a bench in that switchyard. She didn't know where it came from, but Mikoto has her suspicions.

She sat on the bench with the person who committed multiple crimes against humanity so heinous he'd make Hitler blush with jealousy.

Then again, they were clones. But they were her clones! Her little sisters! They were!-

?

Beside her, Accelerator offered a can of coffee. It seemed as though he's addicted to coffee.

She shrugged and took the offered drink. Mikoto sipped the can and sighed.

"Ahhh. Good stuff, good stuff…"

Why are you here?" Accelerator asked.

"Straight to the point, ain'cha Accel?" She grinned and electrified the can of coffee before sending it flying with a railgun.

The atmosphere was filled with melancholy and regret. But surely, this could all change now that the sisters are back.

"It won't work, what you're thinking." Accelerator immediately shut her idea down.

"W-what do you mean? They're alive man! We can look past this and-"

Accelerator raised his left hand, as if to silence her. Mikoto huffed and purple electricity sparked about from her forehead before she took a deep breath and calmed down.

"I killed them, remember?" He leaned back in his side of the bench, all energy seemed to disappear from his being.

"But they're alive! You started this just to have friends right? Now you do! I'm sure they're more than willing to forgive you if-"

Again, being the rude jackass he is, Accelerator interrupted her words with s touch of his own.

"I killed them, Mikoto."

"…"

"If it weren't for that hero, I'm not sure what would've happened to them. But, as always, he manages to save the day. The sisters don't really need someone like me anyway. Not when they've got him around for company."

Mikoto laughed, causing Accelerator to stop with his drama as he opted to stare at her with curios eyes.

"What's so funny?"

"N-n-nothing, it's just you man! Being all melancholic and shit really doesn't suit you, you know?"

"Tch." Accelerator grabbed another pair of canned coffees, tossed one to Mikoto and opened his own before taking a sip.

Mikoto held the can in her hands, uninterested in the drink and preferring talking to the man who killed ten thousand of her clones, her little adorable clones.

"You know, if it weren't for you, they wouldn't have been born in the first place. You know that, right?"

Accelerator threw the now empty can into the air, making it move ten times faster than the speed of sound before becoming plasma as it reached the exosphere.

He took another drink.

"That's one shitty reason, you know that? They were actually born to be killed by me! And, and, and I killed them for the sake of scaring other assholes from messing with me!"

"But it's over now! We could restart everything, right? Right!? Dude, don't tell me you're having cold feet now that they're all back!"

Mikoto was about to stand from her seat, but calmed down upon seeing Accelerator shake his head.

"What's wrong with this picture, Mikoto?"

"What do you mean?" She sat back down and opened her can of coffee, before sipping a drink.

"I tried to kill you."

"Srhoo?"

"Don't talk while drinking moron. Now I know where that brat got her misfits from."

Accelerator sighed two more times before drinking 5 cups of coffee and sending them out of earth's atmosphere and into the sun.

"Goodbye Mikoto."

?

Before Mikoto could have a say in the matter, Accelerator manifested white wings and took off for the sky.

"Hmm. Wonder where he's going?" Normally, Mikoto would've tried being overly dramatic over the fact that things didn't go her way. But now Touma finally achieved godhood, or something so close it doesn't even matter.

Now that Othinus is part of the picture, she could just teleport Accelerator back to Academy City with no problems whatsoever! Mikoto took another sip of her canned good, before crushing it with electromagnetism and firing the crushed can in the form of a beam, high into the sky.

"Yosh!" She needs some preparations. Mikoto didn't know what she was about to do, but she felt like jugging.

Part 4

15 hours 27 minutes to zero hour.

Saten ran through the alley. She was chasing a phantom.

It has to be a phantom!

(Please let it be a phantom!)

A few hours earlier, Mikoto seemed happier. Saten didn't know what was going on, but was delighted to find her friend in a state of peace at last.

It was as if a great burden was lifted from her ears. Speaking of which…

"Saten to White Knight! Do you copy!?" The girl seemingly screamed to no one in particular as she continued running through the corners of District… Whatever district she's in, she can't remember.

"Uhh! Saten-san! I'm so tired!" A white rhinoceros beetle replied from behind her earlobe, defying the laws of physics as it used sound-frequency to communicate.

"PLEASSSSSSSSSSEEEE!"

"Fin! I mean fine! But don't blame me when this bites you in the ass!"

Once upon a time, there was an urban legend about a white rhinoceros beetle who'll save anyone who calls for it. Saten wanted to find out if the rumors were true, and so she did the most logical thing a girl of her expertise would cause.

She jumped off a ten-story building.

One flashback later, she's found a great friend! And it seems Mr. White Rhinoceros Beetle has a way of turning her into something more than a level 0!

There!

Just then, the shadow attacked!

White Rhino, that's what she's calling him/her(?), moved for the defensive.

Using its fabulously wonderful power, White increased its size as it leapt forward to clash head on with the Dark Shadow Of MIDNIGHT!

Yeah. She made that up.

Then she saw the unbelievable.

She saw an angel fly through the sky. Saten ignored the combating Shadow and White Beetle as she followed the angel's general direction.

He had white hair, red eyes, and oh so magnificent beautiful wings. Then, as if calling for faith, beams lashed about from a certain unknown direction.

All signaling his triumphant return.

Saten didn't know what the fuck was going on, but she was taking pictures like crazy. And, and, he flapped his wings.

(B-b-beautiful!)

She walked away, staggered with this new development. Saten leaned on the wall for support, in awe of what she saw.

Part 5

14 hours 45 minutes to zero hour.

(Did she really just leave me behind like that?)

Kakine calmly strategized his neck moves as he danced with the shadow figure.

(It seems composed of raw… Shadow?)

Normally, a **shadow** is an area where direct light from a light source cannot reach due to obstruction by an object. It occupies all of the space behind an opaque object with light in front of it. The cross section of a shadow is a two-dimensional silhouette, or reverse projection of the object blocking the light. Sunlight causes many objects to have shadows at certain times of the day. The angle of the sun, its apparent height in the sky causes a change in the length of shadows. Low-angles create longer shadows.

There are three distinct parts of a shadow created by any non-point light source after impinging on an opaque object called the umbra, penumbra and antumbra. For a point source only the umbra is cast. These names are most often used for the shadows cast by astronomical, though they are sometimes used to describe levels of darkness, such as in sunspots. An astronomical object casts human-visible shadows when its apparent magnitude is equal or lower than −4. Currently the only astronomical objects able to produce visible shadows on Earth are the sun, the moon and, in the right conditions, Venus or Jupiter.

But there wasn't a single spot of light in this alley of darkness.

Then again, Kakine isn't actually a saint when it comes to the physics department.

His Dark Matter, which isn't undiscovered matter, nor anti-matter, is a manifestation of his personal reality, brought upon the world through some unknown process of which only the heads of Academy City are aware of.

Kakine shifted his form and became a humanoid dark matter.

He grew wings and used it to bind the enemy that was made of shadow.

Key phrase _was_.

It seems the little urban legend is bent on defying the laws of conservation of mass, just like him hehe, as its 2-dimensional existence took a 3 dimensional form.

"**ROAR!"**

It became a giant rat.

The rat shined its red eyes and wagged its tail, appearing curios of its new terrestrial biology, before refocusing its attention on its natural prey.

Kakine multiplied once more, and the alley exploded in a clash between two beings that defy the expectations of the known laws.

The white army flapped their wings about as they blew lasers from their eyes, all phasing through the giant black rat.

The rat retaliated with a whip of its tail, slicing down many of the white army's legion. Then it charged forward and grabbed one of the Kakines in the battlefield.

It held its grip on the Kakine Teitoku, opened its mouth and slowly inserted him in, before ripping his head off and devouring it completely.

Then, with unexpected trepidation, the big fat rat exploded, destroying all the nearby Kakines Teitokus and alarming all the others.

Unknown to the general populace, a war is currently taking place between the shadows of night and the alien that is dark matter.

(In a city of sin, darkness guides us.)

Part 6

13 hours to zero hour.

Hamazura Shiage sighed as he walked down the street. It was early in the morning, and he had to fetch Fremea from her trip with the White Rhinoceros Beetle.

However, Hamazura never felt better in his entire life.

He didn't know what events transpired in Sargasso, he deduced it would lead to World War 4, but he was thankful for it.

Besides, Frenda's back.

Somehow, somewhere, a kind god finally gave him his blessings and brought their dead friend back to life.

Mugino was in awe when she saw Frenda seemingly pop up out of nowhere, and Saiai was so super in her actions thereafter. Rikou on the other hand acted like it was bound to happen and to everyone's shock, Frenda included, prepared a party in advance.

Fremear was all tears and joy and nya-nya-nya in their reunion. Though she did have to come back to sleep, so she secretly went with the White Beetle in her own little adventure.

That little girl actually tried tricking them that she was going to sleep! Well, she is raised in a very dangerous environment.

Hamazura didn't know what happened next. They were either caught in the moment or whatever, but he ended up having sex with all four girls.

It seems Mugino SOMEHOW regained her body and flesh, proof when she invaded his tongue earlier as she rode him like crazy.

He sighed; Looks like this old century dragon emperor is finally hitting his mark.

He grinned as he walked back up to their spot in the hotel. Hamazura slowly removed his clothes as he walked over to the master's bedroom.

As he opened the door, he felt his heart beat fervently with intense hyper-active vigor.

Partially covered by the blanket, Mugino was spooning Frenda, hugging her dear friend's breast and waist, with Saiai right next to her. It also seems Rikou was a bit of a pervert as well because she had her fingers on Kinuhata's…

Hamazura, unable to take it any longer, crawled back to bed, where he made love to his four girls all over again, filling the floor with moans and cries of ecstasy and loving his lovers for the rest of the day.

Now this, this is how life should be lived.

Part 7

12 hours 30 minutes to zero hour.

Fremea was flying! She was flying!

"Nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah! In the first place, this is how life should be lived!"

She shrieked like a little girl in joy and bliss as she flew high into the sky.

"Jeesh. Someone's being jolly today! What's up with that?"

Below her, a white rhinoceros beetle carried her with a flap of its wings, defying the laws of physics with that minor impossibility.

"In the first place, nya nya nya nya nya nya nya!" Fremea kept on dancing and jumping on its back as the White Rhinoceros Beetle seemed content on flying its friend.

They flew and flew and flew and flew, happy over the recent events that conspired with them.

It really seemed like faith is on their side.

Part 8

11 hours 59 minutes until zero hour.

On a certain yacht heading for England, a young fiery princess pondered for her thoughts.

This is second princess Carissa, de facto head of the one night revolution during British Halloween.

It seems her mother and that young boy has something similar. Akin to how her mother used the union jack to empower all 9 million residents of England to over-power her, the young boy was immediately supported by allies seemingly from everywhere in their goals and desires to help him.

Carissa sighed.

She was lying on a luxury bed, in a very wide and luxurious room, all alone. She can't help but keep on staring at her severed limb. It's fixed now, of course, nothing short of actual angels or the magic god can threaten her power.

But it was still disturbing nonetheless.

Using the power of Curtana Second, Carissa telekinetically reached for the remote.

Click.

The T.V. turned on and she checked channel after channel for some form of mild entertainment.

"In other news, it seems the head of various countries are preparing for World War 4, seemingly bent on destroying the terrorist organization that is referred to as Gremlin. We don't actually know why, but there was said to be an angel sighting near Tokyo Japan. It seems the day of rapture is upon us-"

Click.

"No we do not! That angel had white hair and red yes! I keep telling you it was the same angel that saved us in Russia! Listen Angel-san! If you're watching this right now, please know that from the bottom of our hearts we thank you! Thank you so much!-"

Click.

"Dora-Dora-Dora the explorer! Muchi kwatro nidu Dora! We can save the da-ey! Olay! Dora-Dora the explorer!-"

Click.

Carissa sighed as the remote floated back up to the top of the desk. There's nothing to do but wait for the next main event with a heart full of trepidation.

HONK!

(Hmm? I think we're nearing England. About time too, this place is far too boring for my taste.)

Part 9

11 hours 34 minutes until zero hour.

Kanzaki Kaori was in a hot mess. She didn't know what to do!

(Touma sided with Othinus? Why!? It doesn't make any sense at all! Unless he chose to save yet another girl; Why him! Why him of all the people that could step up and defy the people I work for!?)

She just didn't know what to do. She kept on walking in the corridor near the conference room. It seemed Agnese returned to the library to get more information on current events.

Vascilla and Sasha were talking about Russian foreign affairs, something she didn't want to eavesdrop on.

As Kanzaki leans on the wall, she brings her hands to her chin and ponders on the situation.

(What is going on?)

Part 10

9 hours 10 minutes until zero hour.

Hamazura held Mugino's waist as he kept at it.

It seems his harem is going to go all the way today until their legs stop working.

He feels so much bliss as Saiai kissed him lovingly in the most erotic way possible.

He decided to hump her next.

Part 11

8 hours 56 minutes until zero hour.

Fremea ran as she held what appears to be an organic white sub-machine gun, miniature edition for kids.

She hid behind the broken walls, took a peek at the enemy, and opened fire.

BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Ching!

Bodies upon bodies fell as she kept on the move.

"Nya nya nya! In the first place, who knew White Rhinoceros Beetle can change forms?"

She spoke in delight as she ran. Sadly, she was cornered in an alley, between a brick wall and the enemy.

(Focus!)

"Wow! Nya nya! In the first place, you can speak to me in my mind? Nya nya nya nya!"

Fremea, seemingly oblivious to the situation and hostile environment she's in, began worrying Dark Matter.

(Shit! She's gonna get killed if this keeps up!)

As Dark Matter was about to come out of his shell, what happened next took him, and the enemy, by surprise.

"Nya! In the first place, what happens when you're stuck between a rock and a hard place? You make a bridge! Nya nya!"

Fremea opened fire on the asphalt before her, and it exploded downwards.

She jumped for the sewers, with Dark Matter ever worrying for her experience points and the enemy chasing after them.

Then, to his utter bewilderment, giant cockroaches approached them!

This girl…

They were surrounded between the enemy and carnivorous bugs.

She's so…

Fremea dashed her eyes between the enemy and the giant pile of bugs reaching for them in a distance less than 20 meters.

(Unlucky as shit! I mean, come on! A freaking thing that reminds me of a zombie, and then fucking giant cockroaches!? What are the fucking odds of this happening huh!?)

Fremea grinned.

The sewer exploded, with the surface dwellers unaware of the battle that rages down bellow.

Part 12

8 hours 37 minutes until zero hour.

Saiai kept on moaning as Hamazura held her tight. It seems Frenda wanted her turn, again. Mugino immediately grinned like a chesire cat as she used her powers to make love to Frenda from behind.

The day is going swell.

Part 13

8 hours 35 minutes before zero hour.

Fremea jumped on the head of one of the giant cockroaches as she opened fire on the ceiling, making large debris fall on the enemy.

Fremea jumped back down, just as another cockroach missed biting her head off by mere seconds, accidentally eating the head of one of its companions.

Fremea dashed and shot as she kept the corpses of the bugs rolling in number.

"Burn mongrels! In the first place, none have the right to look at me and get away with it, nya nya nya nya nya!"

She dashed off towards unknown parts of the sewers as more cockroaches charged for her.

Then, the enemy rose from the debris, and roared its anger in all its mighty glory.

The enemy and the cockroaches, for the moment, forgot about the girl as they dashed for one another, each attempting to end the other's life.

Part 14

8 hours 2 minutes until zero hour.

Fukiyose Seiri didn't have much time left. She needed to hurry up. The main is nearing its entrance so she really, really, really, REALLY NEEDS TO HURRY THE FUCK UP!

"KYA!" Seiri dashed for the streets, intent on accomplishing her goal before she fails in the grand scheme of things. She can't fuck this up, not now!

(Hurry it the fuck up!)

Seiri ran as fast as she could. The temporal time stream was being messed up, and as a time-traveler, it is her duty to fix those that should not have existed in the first place.

Yet, Touma exists.

In all the known multi-verse, this one is allegedly the most peculiar. She wonders how her friend is doing in the alternate reality, being a part of the SOS Brigade. She worries though.

If her readings are correct, then this "Haruhi Suzumiya" is just as dangerous as Othinus, if not more so.

Anyway, she needed to hurry. The main event is starting soon.

(GAH! No time to run! Need to use time-machine, NOW!)

Seiri took out what appears to be a phone, pressed a number and immediately spoke to the other person on a rush on high.

"Hello, who is this?"

"No time to explain! We need to hurry! Contact the others soon or else the world's gonna fucking e-"

"Oh my dear little girl, I'm afraid you have the wrong number."

Seiri gasped. "W-who is this!? Do you have any idea who we are!? The Time Squad isn't to be trifled with you son of a bitch!"

"Listen girl. I don't have time to explain, so if you want to live, follow my instructions."

"N-name. Tell me your name!"

Seiri didn't like this moment. Not one bit. She's starting to have a really bad feeling about this. She swore she heard the speaker sigh on the other side before re-assuming post-kidnap negotiations.

"My name is John Smith."

Part 15

7 hours 28 minutes until zero hour.

Himegami was in a horrible dilemma.

Her walking church was broken.

A few hours ago, a dark presence made itself known somewhere. It last battled the White Rhinoceros Beetles Brigade before retreating.

That's what the caller told her, before the mysterious stranger hang up.

She didn't know what was going on, but if her suspicions were correct, then that must mean!

"Kya!" She punched the attacker straight in the face, breaking their nose and knocking them unconscious. It was a man in a suit, wearing everything needed to gain a membership in the fancy agents department.

"No! Get back I say! Please!" Himegami was overpowered as twenty more people in suits charged at her, overwhelming her with sheer numbers.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on kid! But you look so fucking tasty!" The vampire screeched with open malice.

Yes, a vampire. If not for their red eyes, pale skin, and giant fangs and claws in all the wrong places, people would've assumed they were nothing more than ordinary people working for a secret agency or something close to that department.

They bared their fangs, and she closed her eyes.

Himegami gave a silent prayer for the unfortunate souls, as the massacre began.

Today, Deep Blood will make herself be known forevermore as the girl who wiped out over ten billion vampires, leaving corpses on her wake.

Yes. And she just wanted to be a spell-caster.

"Himegami, come to me!"

Then suddenly, as if by a miracle, an ally of justice returned to her; or rather, her to him.

Reality itself distorted as she reappeared before a man.

He wore a fine silver suit, and dyed green hair with emerald green eyes.

He smiled at her, warmly, the smile he gave on their first encounter.

He opened his arms as if to welcome her, and Himegami tackled him to the ground.

"Baka! Baka! What took you so long you stupid alchemist!?"

He laughed an awkward laugh. There will come a time for his intentions to resurface, but for now, this would do as well.

He really can't believe it. Until now, even years after she's forgotten him, his friend is still watching over him.

He smiled in that realm he made, for the two of them; now for Himegami instead.

He made a promise.

The two laughed like old friends in their realm of essence.

Old habits die hard.

Part 16

7 hours 5 minutes before zero hour.

Fremea was getting cornered by the huge amount of monsters that chased her.

Then, another miracle occurred.

White Wings grew from her back, and made themselves known upon the multitude of monsters!

"Feel my wrath! NYANYA!" Fremea flapped her wings about, slicing through the countless hordes as she made herself known upon the world of horror.

"My name is Fremea Seivelun! And you have all fucked with the wrong girl!"

(Kya! Fremea! Language! You're grounded for a month!)

"Wah!" Fremea made a castle of Dark Matter, and the White Army Brigade made their stand.

The monsters charged for the little girl who wielded a machine gun and opened fire. The White Rhinoceros Beetles came to her aid as they dashed upon the monstrosities attempting to devour her.

Fremea grinned a crazy grin.

"This. Is. SPAAAAAAARRRRTTTTAAAAAAAAAA!"

The war for power erupted in earnest.

Part 17

6 hours 38 minutes before zero hour.

Hamazura lost track of time.

Right now, right now! As he makes love to Frenda, this is the life!

Speaking of which, he wonders where Fremea is?

Without warning, Rikou kissed him with a passion, to suppress her moan from Mugino humping her.

This, this is the life!

Part 18

6 hours 12 minutes before zero hour.

"Achoo!"

Fremea wiped her nose clean, before rejoining the battlefield.

The entire block was engulfed in explosions and violence as giant robots have joined the party.

Fremea formed a sword of Dark Matter and dashed for the enemy, slicing over twenty giant robots in her wake.

"In the first place, I'm so awesome nyanyanyanya!" Fremea squealed in delight over the number of robots she's destroyed.

The war raged on, between monsters, science, and beetles.

All for the smile of a little girl.

Part 19

5 hours 34 minutes before zero hour.

"And that's the plan."

"Okay."

Himegami nodded. Her friend is quite the strategist, and once he puts his mind into something, miracles occur.

It seems in exchange for her safety, an army from the science side has started decapitating the poor vampires.

Not anymore.

She used to hide, but now, thanks to her ally, she can finally fight as a true spell caster.

She just had to speak that one word.

That one spell.

The magic word that will forever change the outcome of the entire fiasco.

"Expecto Patronum!"

Part 20

5 hours 12 minutes until zero hour.

"Shit! John! Something's happening!"

"What is it Seiri! What's going on?!"

"John, bring the SOS Brigade! We need help! We need-"

Static.

"Shit!"

I didn't know what was going on, but now, someone needs my help.

For the love of, I'm just a freaking ordinary high-school student!

What the hell is actually going on!?

"Shit…"

Then, before my eyes, something impossible happened.

I ran, as fast as I can.

"SHIIIIIITTTT!"

I ran, asking for help.

And I knew just where to get it.

The problem was, will I make it in time?

I need to reach Haruhi Suzumiya!

But, before I could, the world was engulfed in white.

5 hours before zero hour.


End file.
